


Blunt

by kinkisthenewblack



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i guess Hani's chapter counts as fluff?, this is really just Haruhi examining her comrades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkisthenewblack/pseuds/kinkisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi sees more than the Host Club gives her credit for. (Haruhi's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OHSHC, or any of the characters. This is just a fan drabble. (No hate, yo.)

At first, I thought Tamaki-senpai was a showy idiot. Actually, I still think that, but now there's more to it. He's like a Peacock; he shows off to attract those around him, but also to scare them away when they get too close. The first time I noticed was at Kyouya-senpai's ridiculous resort. When Hani-senpai got swept away by the current, Tamaki-senpai was worried, and he became more showy and annoying than usual. Every time he got nervous, worried, embarrassed, sad, or angry after that, I noticed it again. He became more flamboyant and talked more about "commoners", as though setting himself apart meant he didn't have to feel.

Tamaki-senpai can be kind, but also cruel. I don't think he means to, he gets caught up in being aloof, apart from "commoners", like me, and forgets that other people have to feel, too. There's something about him, something in his eyes, that makes me think he's sad.


	2. Mirrored (1)

I never understood how the Host Club could have so much trouble telling Hikaru and Kaoru apart. Even when they 'switched' personalities for a day, or mussed their hair so the screaming masses couldn't tell them apart, all it took was looking in their eyes. Two separate, unique souls looked back. 

Hikaru has a quiet, calculating look behind his smile. He's protective of Kaoru, and stands a little bit forward of his twin. He holds himself a bit straighter, until he thinks no one's looking. He plots a good deal of the twins' mischief, probably to distract the both of them. Hikaru seems to realize that one day, they'll have to rely on someone other than each other. He worries for Kaoru. 


End file.
